


Warm Starry Sky

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мидорима Шинтаро и Такао Казунари никогда бы не встретились, если бы не эта всепожирающая война империи, затянувшаяся на долгие-долгие годы бессмысленных жертв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Starry Sky

Мидорима и Такао никогда не пересекались в кадетском корпусе, подготавливающем «новые орудия убийства для спасения человечества от инопланетных монстров», как любили поговаривать старые вояки, уже отслужившие своё, списанные за недееспособность. Такао, конечно же, был наслышан о гениях, поступивших на службу совсем недавно, но уже показывающих великолепные результаты. Ему, в общем-то, и никогда и не было интересно увидеть их своими глазами – хватало сплетен и слухов, что разносились по казармам Пандоры со скоростью межгалактического перемещения. 

Мидорима и Такао никогда не встречались во время обучения, пока однажды не попали в один отряд на спасательную миссию в «сектор 16», почти разрушенной планеты Тетроид, большая часть которой была выжжена дотла и захвачена сепаратистами-смертниками, сторонниками пришельцев, желающих получить власть над Солнечной системой. Пока точки соприкосновения их жизней не соединились, словно созвездия в тетради Казунари по астрономии на уроках лейтенанта Накатани на четвёртом году обучения в космических войсках. 

Казунари, конечно, представлял себе одного из гениев как напыщенного высокомерного сноба, полагающего, что все должны преклоняться перед его способностями. И он почти не ушёл от истины. Ну, быть может, всего на несколько световых лет. Попытка работать сообща медленно трещала по швам, летела в чертовски огромную чёрную дыру, и когда им поручили общую миссию по разведыванию обстановки на Сатурне, Казунари осознал, что добиться расположения одного из гениев абсолютно невозможно. Но Казунари не был бы Казунари, если бы сдался на этом. Он просто не смог оставить его в покое. Он не знал – почувствовал ли он в Шинтаро ту ранимую, настоящую сущность, так тщательно им оберегаемую от любопытных и так неприятных ему людских глаз. 

Мидорима делал вид, что Такао не существует, и Казунари приходилось вытягивать из него сухие указания к работе, их следующие действия, советы, что помогли бы Казунари улучшить свои навыки, а также практически приходилось говорить за двоих в редкие минуты перерывов. Но он справлялся, хотя ещё не встречал никого, кто был бы так же стойко уверен, что люди друг другу не нужны. Абсолютно. Во всяком случае, сильные люди. В Мидориме всё кричало об этом, проглядывалось в его поведении и жестах, вокруг него будто была кованая ограда из гордыни и самодостаточности: _«Я сделаю всё сам, я должен, это только моя ноша и моя собственная ошибка»_. Между ними были стены, за которые Мидорима не желал кого-либо пускать. Такао сам от себя не ожидал, что воспринял это как вызов.

Казунари вспоминал, как в детстве, когда он – ещё совсем маленький, мечтающий и впечатлительно-доверчивый, - смотрел на звёздное ночное небо, каждый раз, когда его отец вылетал на очередное задание. Он так ясно помнил игрушечный самолёт в руках, такой красивый, с блестящими боками в лунном свете, он словно просил Казунари отпустить его, просился быть пойманным ловкими руками ветра и унестись в бесконечное космическое пространство. Казунари всегда хотелось узнать – _а что же там, по ту сторону, в прекрасном-прекрасном мире_? Есть ли там особенная планета или одна единственная маленькая звезда, на которой его кто-то ждёт. Так же как и он вглядывается в звёздное безграничное небо, тот единственный человек, смотрит на него сейчас, наблюдает и улыбается. В холодном безжизненном пространстве, что постепенно покоряется человечеством. 

Таком же холодном, как и сам Мидорима, но прекрасном. 

Только ведь он холоден внешне - гордый, не терпящий ошибок и просчётов ни от себя, ни от других. Он говорил: _«Я работаю один. Я справлюсь и сам. Ты идиот, Такао»._

И Казунари действительно считал себя идиотом, потому что ему так безумно хотелось достать до настоящего Мидоримы, вытащить его из защитного кокона, острого и прочного, покрытого шипами, ведь где-то там, внутри Шинтаро всё же была уязвимая, настоящая сущность. Сколько бы на это у него ни ушло времени. Для Казунари он был словно то далёкое прекрасное звёздное небо, о котором он так мечтал в детстве - на веранде, закутавшись с носом в тёплый плед, стащенный с гостиной, а в доме так тихо, все спят, и только ветер поёт в ночной тиши миллионами голосов, зовущих в бесконечность. 

Такао привык всегда добиваться своих поставленных целей. Он самостоятельно поступил в военную академию, прошёл жёсткий отбор и обучение, пускай и не в рядах самых лучших, но ещё на шаг приблизил себя к своей заветной мечте. И, наконец, окончил обучение в армии Пандоры - элитных пилотов космических кораблей. 

Мидорима и Такао никогда бы не встретились.

Никогда бы не стали работать в команде, если бы ни воля случая, когда Акаши Сейджуро, один из тех же гениев поколения чудес, не был переведён в войска по подавлению восстания на мятежном Фобосе. И тогда Казунари никогда бы не поклялся превзойти странного, гордого, самодостаточного Мидориму Шинтаро, что всё никак не хотел идти на сближение. 

Они бы, наверное, никогда и не стали ближе, чем просто напарники в кабине одного корабля или же солдат великой империи Солнечной системы, находящейся на краю катастрофы и завоевания.

Они бы никогда не смогли бы понять друг друга, но…

 

Солдаты вокруг превратились в кровавое месиво, не разобрать, кто есть кто, так жестоко, несправедливо, горько… Они двое живы, почти живы, жадно вдыхают тяжёлый пыльный воздух разграбленной планеты, некогда богатой и процветающей. Вынужденная посадка, повреждение корпуса при бесчисленных атаках, отказ двигателя, нападение восставших – всё смешалось в одну мутную вязкую пелену, застилающую его глаза. Такао ранен, но ему почти не больно, почти… он смеётся, кашляя кровью, алыми цветами опадающей на пыльную землю, медленно опускаясь на колени, и пытается остановить кровь ладонями, горячо опаляющей правый бок острой болью. Мидорима стоит рядом, в его глазах пробивается отчаянье сквозь привычный стальной холод в бесконечной зелени. В серых, дождливых глазах Казунари сгорает некогда привычная ему насмешка и лукавство до самых хрустальных краёв – сейчас в них теплота, отчаянная нежность и необъятная привязанность. Можно не притворяться, можно больше не сдерживать в себе чувства, что рвались на волю при каждом взгляде на напарника и звуке его имени.

Мидорима пытается что-то сказать, кусает губы – такой уязвимый, такой… _незнакомый_ , наконец-то снявший с себя маску ледяного равнодушия. Казунари почти не в силах рассмотреть его лицо, глаза против воли закрываются, и так было бы легче, намного легче, чем терпеть эту жгучую боль и чувствовать, как кровь, горячая кровь выходит из его тела, но у него хватает сил увидеть сожаление и невыносимую печаль в прекрасной зелени его глаз. И, да… Знакомое чувство ненависти к самому себе. Словно сейчас в голове Мидоримы бьёт набатом одна единственная мысль: _«Не уберёг, не спас. Отвратителен»_. 

Такао смеётся, ощущая отвратный металлический привкус во рту, стирает кровь тыльной стороной ладони, и из последних сил старается оставаться в сознании.

\- Я почти достал тебя, у меня почти получилось… - проговаривает Казунари сквозь рваный смех, скорее самому себе, чем парню, стоящему напротив него с отчаяньем в зелёных глазах. – Шин, я такой идиот, правда ведь? Безнадёжный.

Безнадёжно влюблённый.

Казунари протягивает руку, пытаясь достать, ухватиться, не отпускать сквозь влажную пелену, застилавшую его усталые глаза.

\- Действительно идиот, - голос Мидоримы, надломленный и хриплый, теряется в звуках взрывов, раздающихся где-то неподалёку – видно, подошло подкрепление. _«Но как же так - слишком поздно!»_ – хочется кричать Казунари, вопить во всё горло каким-то животным, неестественным криком, хочется плакать – от бессилия и беспомощности, ещё бы чуть-чуть, поспей они на несколько часов раньше… но Казунари на мгновение замирает, когда слышит тихий, такой знакомый красивый голос рядом с собой и вздрагивает, видя лицо Мидоримы в каких-то нескольких сантиметров от своего измученного болью лица. – Я же всегда был здесь. Рядом.

Мидорима Шинтаро и Такао Казунари никогда бы не встретились, если бы не эта всепожирающая война империи, затянувшаяся на долгие-долгие годы бессмысленных жертв. 

Если бы не эта кровавая война без начала и конца, возможно, они смогли бы стать друзьями, - мысли, с которыми Казунари закрыл глаза, выдыхая последнее: _«Да, Шин-чан, рядом»_. А во тьме закрытых глаз он точно увидел – бесконечное ночное небо, словно из детства – усыпанное осколками-звёздами – сияющими и прекрасными. Так горячо им любимое небо, к которому он всегда стремился. 

Почувствовал прикосновение рук Мидоримы, обнявшего его в эти последние минуты. 

Тепло его сильных рук такое же родное, как и в те мгновения, когда руки матери бережно уносили его в спальню, поднимая с холодного пола веранды. Казунари любил засыпать под звёздами.

А ещё он любил одного гордого, чудного и красивого гения.

 

_Такого настоящего. Живого. И тёплого._


End file.
